Ready As We'll Ever Be!
by QueenLunaCrystal
Summary: A battle is coming, and sadly the outcome will hardly come free. Chat Noir has captured Queen Bee, but are his intentions really that sinister? But there's no time to question it as the so-called sides of good and evil rise up to meet each other in the final battle for the miraculous of Paris. Song-fic


**AN: Hey, a song-fic and my first one! Heavily inspired by the "Ready as i'll ever be [Miraculous]" video by Youtuber, Kawaii ComicUvU, but with my own little hints towards a bigger overarching plot that may later on be explored. Also, I don't own Miraculous Ladybug, nor do I own "Ready As I'll Ever Be" from Tangled: the Series.**

Adrien smirked at her. "Any moment now, Your Highness."

He turned towards the window outlooking the smoke-filled sky. "Believe me, I know. I've sunk pretty low. But whatever I've done, you deserved." He snarled, and clenched the fist holding the Bee miraculous.

Chloe had tears streaking down her face. "Adrien…"

"Quiet!" Adrien snapped. "I'm the bad guy, that's fine. It's no fault of mine, and some justice at last will be served!"

"Please, listen!" Chloe cried, her fists clenched.

Adrien placed his hand on the window, then turned back towards Chloe with a determined look in his eyes. "Now it's time to step up, or it's time to back down, and there's only one answer for me! And I'll stand up and fight, 'cause I know that I'm right, and I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready! Ready as I'll ever be!"

…

Ladybug stood on a building overlooking the Agreste Mansion, which was surrounded by akumas. She spotted Rogercop, the Mime, and Prime Queen among them.

She turned towards Rena Rouge, Carapace, and the Zodiac miraculous holders. "Now it's time to rise up, or it's time to stand down, and the answer is easy to see. And I swear by the stones, if you're in, get on board. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready!" Rena answered, stepping forward.

"I'm ready," Carapace agreed, though his eyes were downcast.

"We're ready!" the Zodiac miraculous holders joined in, several of them raising their fists.

"Ready as we'll ever be!" Ladybug finished.

…

"Are you really quite sure we can do this?" Gabriel asked, looking out over the destroyed city. "Is this really worth all of that?"

"Together, we will, guaranteed!" Emilie reassured him.

She glanced at an open book, its pages thin and brown. It showed the picture of a gigantic monster of shadows with crimson eyes that haunted her nightmares, surrounded by ancient text.

Emilie took a deep breath and steeled herself. "Anyways, if we don't do this, then the chaos will spread further than this city! Once we have the Ladybug miraculous, we can fix all of this!"

Gabriel glanced towards the book and nodded. "Of course."

…

"I'll make them hear me!" Adrien proclaimed.

…

"Now it's time to redeem, or it's time to resolve," the miraculous holders chanted.

"Prove that they can trust me!" Ladybug said, tears forming in her eyes as she thought of Chat.

…

"And sadly the outcome will hardly come free," Hawk Moth said as he marched down the hall alongside his wife.

Emilie clasped her hands as she thought of the sacrifices made by her ancestors. "I'll save my home and family!"

…

"Now the line's in the sand, and our moment's at hand!" the miraculous holders shouted, raising their weapons as they ran into the streets filled with akumas.

Carapace steeled himself, looked up, and charged. "And I need to be ready."

"I'm ready!" Rena yelled as she parried Riposte's blade with her flute.

…

"I'm ready!" Emilie shouted as she transformed into La Paonne, her dress trailing behind her.

…

"I'm ready!" Ladybug said as she swung over the gate onto the mansion's grounds, then ran into the house.

…

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Adrien turned to see his parents in their costumes, smiling at him.

He then turned towards the other doors as a spotted heroine burst through them.

"Adrien, please, I don't want to do this," Ladybug begged, tears spilling down her face.

"I'm sorry, Marinette," he said, his voice cold as he raised his ring and Plagg looked on in sadness. "But I do."

"Plagg, _transforme moi_!"


End file.
